This invention relates to position indicating mechanisms, and more particularly, to indicating mechanisms which signify the transmission operating position as selected by an operator.
In the prior art, it is well known to provide a "zeroing" or initial setting of the transmission shift indicator at assembly. Some of these prior art arrangements are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Thornburgh et al. 2,925,061 issued Feb. 16, 1960; Dennis 4,446,809 issued May 8, 1984; and Scanlon et al. 4,580,518 issued Apr. 8, 1986.
Thornburgh et al. utilizes a clip member to connect a drive cable between the steering column in the transmission indicator mechanism. By manipulating the clip on the steering column at assembly, the indicator pointer is set to a selected operating position. Alignment of the indicator pointer with the other transmission positions is dependent upon the tolerances of the various components within the indicator mechanism and the transmission shift mechanism.
Dennis utilizes a movable lens member on which the operating indicia is imprinted. This lens is movable within a housing to permit proper alignment of one of the indicia and pointer at assembly. As with Thornburgh et al., alignment between the indicator and the other transmission operating conditions is dependent upon tolerances within the system.
Scanlon et al. describes an indicator mechanism wherein a ratchet and pawl is disposed between the operator lever and the indicator pointer to permit lost motion between the two members when the operator lever is moved to a predetermined position thus accomplishing the "zeroing" of the indicator mechanism. As with the above-mentioned prior art, alignment of the pointer during other transmission operating conditions is dependent upon the manufacturing tolerances.